


After

by thefandomoctopus



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomoctopus/pseuds/thefandomoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE WEDDING OF TESSA GRAY AND WILLIAM HERONDALE</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

They wed on a Wednesday. It was December and snow fell from the sky in little flakes, covering everything in view. It had been nearly a year since Will proposed, Tessa had suggested another time- earlier, but Will insisted saying in the way he said nearly everything- that he looked stunning in snow. And Tessa, as much as she hated it, agreed with him as she watched him standing on the steps of the institute, snowflakes falling onto his head. They stuck and Tessa marveled at how his hair and the snow seemed to be competing for the brighter color. The blackness of his hair and the pure white color seemed to stand out, which gave Tessa the urge to ruffle his hair. But alas, she did not. They were standing out here, watching the Silent Brothers who had come leave in their carriage- along with Jem, whose face was covered the whole ceremony.  
  
It had taken place in the Institutes Ballroom, the snow fluttering slowly pass the windows. Everyone was there. There was Charlotte's Aunt Callida, to Magnus Bane , and Charlotte had managed to call a vote upon the Clave on whether or whether not to invite Will's parents and it was finally decided that only  _this_  once. After all Charlotte secretly intended Will to take over the Institute.  
  
Tessa was wearing a golden dress- which Charlotte insisted upon at the first sight of, and Will...Will was looking dashing with his rumpled hair, that by the looks of it, he had tried to smooth it down but failed. Epically.  
  
When it was over, Magnus-with a snap of his fingers cleared everything away and replaced it with a feast for kings. All night people had congratulated them, and shook hands and hugged them. Will was off dancing with his mother- who seemed a bit  _to_  eager to dance, and she seemed to be very athletic by the looks of  how fast she was, which left Tessa to hover around the table of food. She stood on her toes, wondering where the Silent Brothers were-if they were still here. They were, but they were mainly keeping to themselves, hovering in a corner. Tessa wondered what they were talking about and if they liked to joke with each other. She guessed they didn't. A hood looked up and inside of it she saw a to familiar face. Guilt began to knot her stomach, the sadness in the face and yet the... ease all seemed to contradict each other giving Jem a guilty face. The power of the stare was to much for her, she looked away.  
  
Tessa felt a hand on her shoulder- Cecily. She had taken Charles away from Charlotte and seemed to be trying to get the squaggling child to balance. Cecily looked up from Charles, who was resting on Tessa's back. "Sorry," Cecily said, breathlessly, "This child is not cooperating."  
"Well then, make him," Said a voice behind Tessa, that caused to jump. She craned her head around at Will who looked flushed. "Cecy," he said to Cecily, "If Charlotte had known that you were not talented with children she might of asked for another sitter." Cecily glared at Will as she picked up the large Charles and handed him to Gabriel, who had very silently crept up on them and who looked VERY uncomfortable with the child- which he had obviously no idea what to do with him. Tessa looked at the Silent Brothers again, than back at Will, he followed her eyes, staring at the Silent Brothers.  
"I wonder what they  _do_  in the Silent City, they don't seem very talkative." Tessa said, staring at them again. This time no staring back.  
  
"I agree," Will said "They don't seem the type for tea parties." Tessa cracked a smile as the next song began to play "I don't suppose it's to early to dance again with my..." Tessa could feel it. He was going to say wife. "Tess again. Do you?" Tessa smiled though she was slightly sad he didn't finish his initial thought.  
  
"I suppose you should ask her. You never know." Will grinned, a fully one that made Tessa want to melt.  
"Well than my Tess? Would you mind?"  
"I suppose not."Tessa said agreeably. Will took her soft hands in his rougher scarred ones. He squeezed her hands, He noticed a rough spot on her palm. He turned it upside down and was greeted with a splotchy scar he had never noticed before.  
"When did you get this?" He demanded in a low, smoky voice, squeezing her hand.  
Tessa pulled her hand away. 'I've had it for a while. Since before...." She quieted. "Now are you going to dance with me like you ought to or are you just going to scowl all day- and if that's the problem" She threatened "Than I am going over there "She pointed to the Silent Brothers "And asking one of those to. So..." She had no time to finish her sentence because Will had suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He was doing the thing with his fingers- where he outlined her lips and ran his fingers softly over her eyelids. That was why what she was going to say was never said.  
"I suppose," He said quietly, sexily and smokily his cheek nearly pressed to hers "That we should dance now my Tessa."  
''Or what?" She asked, trying to make her voice like that, to make him feel all the things she felt when he spoke like that.  
"Or you'll never see the end of this wedding."  
"Our wedding." Tessa added. He looked at her straight in the eye.  
"Our wedding." He repeated, his voice laced with emotion. Tessa leaned up and kissed his cheek, she heard Will suck in his breath.  
"Not now William. Not now." Was all she said before he carted her off to dance, and Tessa had never danced so distracted before, never so passionate, and last but not least never so full of promise.  
  
Will on the other hand had never danced so sloppily. He kept stepping on her feet but she never seemed to notice. Now that he was...well allowed to do what he wanted to do to Tessa- and be actually allowed to, he felt his heart pounding in his chest nervously. And now that he was...well...married- which he had never thought of being a part in his life until he met Tessa and even some time after that. But now that he  _was_  married he had no idea on what to become of it! Earlier when he was about to say his  _wife-_ the word had suddenly  _scared him_. He had hoped Tessa wouldn't notice, but just like she noticed everything with those big beautiful eyes she noticed that and he saw a small flicker of disappointment in her eyes.  
  
Later that night after nearly everyone left- except for the Institutes regulars which included: Cecily and Gabriel (Who Will was quite annoyed with very often because he noticed that they both stayed up very late. Together.) and Sophie and Gideon (who were now wed would quite often would disappear early in the night), along with Charlotte and Henry and their not so small baby-Charles. Along with them was The Herondale's. Will and Cecily's parents. The only reason they were allowed to come was because Will was going to inherit the Institute and the council voted that he should see them one last time.  
  
As Cecily (And Gabriel) showed the Herondale's around the Institute and Charlotte put Charles (And Henry) to bed, all of that left Sophie and Gideon and the two newlyweds who stood at various points in the Ballroom staring at everything. Will and Tessa were staring at each other and Sophie was staring at the mess and Gideon was staring at his shoes. Eyes shut. Asleep. Sophie rushed out of the room as she saw something and Gideon actually fell to the floor and began to snore.  Tessa and Will seemed to get pulled to each other by a magnetic force. They came into each others arms with passion. Will had tears in his eyes. Tessa looked up at his face, her hands brushing away his tears.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked gently.  
"My Tess. My....." They were interrupted by Gabriel who came rushing in. He first stared blandly at Gideon then with some humor he looked at Will and Tessa.  
"The Silent Brothers wish to speak to you." He said. "They're by the front doors."Will and Tessa walked hand in hand to door of interest and outside, there they were. Silent Brothers. In their robes and shadowed faces.  
_Hello there young shadowhunter and Tessa Gray._ Will scowled at that as they spoke in their minds.  _We have been informed that, by Mundane customs it is a custom to give a gift. This is ours._ That was when each Silent Brother gave Tessa a chilly kiss on the forehead. The last on in lines lips were warm. They muttered something inaudible and then they all left. As they watched the Silent Brothers get into their carriages and saw them ride away silently. Tessa suddenly said 'That was the oddest thing. Ever" Just as Will said "I wonder if that's what they do in their free time?"  
They both stared at each other.  
  
Will suddenly smiled as he pulled Tessa to his side, she pressed herself against the warmth of his body. He looked down at her still grinning like an idiot. His blue eyes clearing a path in all the snow as he looked down at her. "Now my Tess," He said wrapping his arms around her "This is where it gets hard."Tessa looked up at him alarmed.  
  
"WHAT?" she screeched.  
  
"Now where are we going to sleep tonight?"He murmured to her hair.Tessa shrugged and leaned up to his lips. His eyes filled with desire but his finger strayed to her lips. "Now now my dear. Do you remember what I said in the whispering gallery?"  
  
"Which part?" Tessa asked.  
  
"When you slid your hand in mine?"  
  
"The mauling bit?" Thats when he kissed her, when she was so totally unaware that he was going to. She seemed to melt to him. Her hand strayed to his hair and the other one rested against his chest. Will's hands on the other hand strayed to her waist and to her legs. He managed to lift her carefully, almost in the same manner of that very long ago on Cadair Idris, and stood, still kissing her.  
  
When they came inside a while later the halls were empty,  there was only a low murmuring from the library. Will still held Tessa and Tessa still kissed him, fiercely as Will blindly navigated the Institute hallways. Because his eyes were on her. They always were.When Will kicked open a door and stumbled over and both of them fell on the bed did Tessa have a chance to look around. They were in Will's room. She hardly was ever in his room. She sucked in her breath. He froze.  
"Tess, if you don't want to be in here..." She kissed him. Gently and slowly he kissed her back. Slowly, they warmed to each other and seemed to melt together. Just as Tessa was ready to leave her past behind-at least for a little while- Will suddenly pulled away from her and began to pick up every single item of clothing on his floor (which happened to be a lot!)...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this on Sep. 11 2014 and actually never finished it :( but I hope you enjoyed it! And I apologize if mainly all the adjectives describing Will are "sexy" because that is my opinion of him. (OUR SHIP NAME IS MILL!!!!!) Also sorry if it doesn't make sense. 
> 
> :)


End file.
